


Comfort

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bath, Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Wine, angry phone calls, loving, loving boyfriend, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad day.....Tom makes you better again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts), [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE"

I screamed down the phone at my mother and before slamming in on the kitchen counter, cracking the screen

"Oh shit.....now look what she made me do" now I had to get a new phone screen

I stomped into my living room and flew myself on the sofa in a undignified fashion, but I could not care less. The sounds of the TV programme in the background and my phone once again ringing went ignored. No bloody way I was going to speak to her again. I have had enough of her. I just want to be left in peace

With my face in the sofa and pillows I could not stop the tears. I sobbed and sobbed till I was so tired from the crying I fell asleep, with fresh tears still rolling down my cheeks, stinging the over rubbed flesh 

I don't know how long I was asleep but the room was pretty dark and the sun was almost down. I was woken by someone gently waking me up. I looked up on the back of my sofa to see Tom. 

My loving boyfriend Tom was home. But he looked sad, why was he sad?

Tom moved over to sit on the other side of the sofa. On the third seat. He sat down never taking his eyes off mine. He placed a bag of those scottie dog biscuits and a can for my favrioute soft drink. He patted his lap and I crawled on to it. I felt the soft blanket on the back of the sofa wrap around me, I breathed in the comforting sent and leaned on to Tom's warm chest, listening to his steady beating heart 

I looked up at Tom, his eyes were shining and he offered me a weak smile. His face seem to say "I don't know what has made you so unhappy. But I am here now. And when you are ready to talk I will listen"

I reached up and traced the tips of my fingers along his strong jaw line and his cute chin 

We must have spent an hour at least in the warm, dark silence. Tom gave me biscuits and rocked me in his arms, every now and again I felt his lips on the top of my head in long kisses. I played with his long fingers, locking them with mine. There was no need to talk. I was just enjoying Tom's company, he rubbed circles on my back and played with my fingers in return. I looked up into his eyes a lot his looked back into mine and offered me a small smile and a chaste kiss 

After a while after we finished the soda and bikkies he suddenly picked me up in his strong arms and began to carry me up the dark stairs to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and went into the bathroom next to our bedroom, he offered me a wink and was gone . I could hear the water running and the bottle cap of my big bottle of blue bubble bath being twisted off

Soon Tom came back in and offered me a hand leading me into the bathroom with a warm smile

The bath look amazing, full of bubbles and a few little candles on the side of the tub. There was the bar was across the tub with my Ipad and a full glass of wine sitting there. Tom kissed my hand and began to walk out of the bathroom but I grabbed his hand

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone. Please Tom"

It was the fist time I spoke to him all night. Tom smiled "Oh darling if that is what you want. Ok. I just thought you would want some time alone"

"I've been alone feeling sad all day"

Tom wrapped me up in his arms in a tight hug "I think I know why you are sad but I will not press you. When you want to talk about it I'm here"

"You are the most perfect man in the world., how on earth did I get you"

"Because you are a beautiful, intelligent, funny, and there are just too many wonderful words to describe you. My darling girl" 


End file.
